Miniature image projection engine design and performance advancements have been substantial in recent times. Technical achievements in electro-optical effects using electroluminescence (EL), organic light emitting diode (OLED), polymer organic light emitting diode over (P-OLED/CMOS), OLED on silicon and tilted mirrors (DLP) reflective, liquid crystal on silicon (LCOS), laser light with MEMS (MicroVision's PicoP) are systems demonstrating continued progress. A few of these engines are just coming to market in the form of products. Products for mobile use are forecast to be a growing market. As image brightness improves user satisfaction and ambient light conditions required for use will both broaden.
Brightness is a current problem with these mini-projectors. Their ability to be brighter is largely limited by the fundamental component capacity of these designs. However, these highly mobile and/or easily relocated products are thought to become pervasive because users want to share images and have larger displays without the issues surrounding bulkier and heavier current product and display options. Therefore, a need exists for systems and related methods of operation that promote improved brightness displays with mini-projectors.